Hermione Undone
by Erzibeth-Malfoy
Summary: Hermione is in the Room of Requirements when she gets attacked by the Twins. GxHxF Rated M for sexual content don't read if you don't like threesomes.


Disclaimer: I own the Plot. This is a threesome, so if you don't want to hurt your virgin eyes, don't read it. This is my first attempt at a Weasley threesome with Hermione in the middle, so if fire is necessary, feel free to use it. I finally gave into the stupid bunnies who had been whispering this story in my ear for 2 days before I wrote it. Enjoy! ^.^

How did she find herself in this position? Stuck between the two of them, in the Room of Requirements, after one of the DA meetings. They appeared out of nowhere while she was straightening up the pillows, and started to taunt and tease her. She should have been used to it by now, it wasn't like it was the first time they had attacked her like this.

At the beginning of the summer, while at Grimmauld Place, they had learned how to apparate into her room soundlessly. She had just come out of the shower while Ginny was downstairs, and there they were, sitting on her bed in all of their wonderfully naked glory. She could admit that she appreciated the view set before her as both male wizard's had full erections that seemed to point straight at her.

Hermione wasn't sure if she dropped the towel that had been wrapped around her, or one of them used magic to make it disappear. What she did know was that as she was making out with one of them, she remembered that they had not silenced or locked the door. The one not with his mouth on hers seemed to get where her mind was going and quickly did both as well as making sure extendable ears could not be used to get under it.

For those few minutes that they stole here and there, this topped it all. Each one took turns teasing her to that peak only to let her fall so that the other could continue. This went on for several minutes before they finally took pity on the whimpering witch and plunged into her. Fred was the one actually inside of her wet channel while George's member was in her mouth. Just as she came so did they and they fell into her bed in a rumpled heap.

Since that day, one would always find her alone in the library and just randomly drag her head out of the book she was reading. He would then snog the daylights out of her, pull back just enough for her to see him wink and smile before walking back off into the shelves. She would remain dazed for a minute afterwards, remember where she was and start to blush. Hermione then remembered the book in her lap and try to continue reading it but to no avail, and end up going back to the common room. When she got there, two invisible twins would snatch her and take her up to their dorm for some fun.

She now found herself naked under their eyes, lying upon the pillows she was straightening a minute before. Fred was teasing her clit while George was stripping to join her on the pillows. He soon took over for Fred so that he too could strip and join the pair. When he did, he had one hand upon her closest breast and the other traveled down to join his twins.

When the twins first started this bombardment, she had been cleaning out one of the rooms at Grimmauld Place with them. Her shirt had ridden up enough to show a tantalizing view of her skin tight jeans and a glimpse of a black thong peeking over the rim. That was when they noticed that Hermione was no longer the little girl who had gotten sorted into Gryffindor, but a full-grown witch with some very naughty intentions.

They looked at each other, and nodded, both knowing what the other was thinking. It happened as just a playful tease until the room started to get to warm, and she removed her jumper, causing her shirt to ride up even higher and reveal a glimpse of her naval. She didn't even see it coming, one second they were making jokes of the sexual nature, the next, she was kissing one while the other was trying to get her out of her pants.

Later, she would convince herself that it was all in her imagination, and that she inhaled too many fumes from the cleaning solution, that was until that same night George appeared in her room while Ginny was in the shower, and snogged her. She would remember that he tasted of spearmint toothpaste and smelt of parchment from his shop order forms.

Fred visited her the next night and had the same taste, although, he smelt of mown grass that was more prominent then George. She could tell that she was falling for both boys and that she would loves the smells forever. However, she did not know which one she liked better if she even did. They complemented each other so perfectly that Hermione couldn't imagine one without the other.

George had moved down her body to lick her clit while Fred continued his onslaught on her breast. She could feel herself reaching that peak, and just like before, George stopped short to allow Fred the pleasure of bringing her there as well and took his twins place at her two perked peaks. He was gentle where Fred was rough, and the witch loved the difference in her lovers.

What she loved even more though, was that they were not afraid to show affection towards each other either. Most boys would be sickened by the fact that they were having sex with another male, even if there was a woman between them, but not the Weasley Twins. Within the first week, they had shared their secret with Hermione, they liked having sex, as long as the other brother was involved.

The two had found that out when they were going through puberty and started to experiment, the other's hand was the thing that sent them over the edge. They never went as far as sex between the two of them, but they were comfortable with the friction that their bodies caused while they were touching, and at times even kissing one another.

Hermione found it erotic beyond all measure when they would start kissing and have her sandwiched in between, just because their erections would push into her from both sides, and when they were finished, they would fight for dominance over kissing her next. The taste on their lips after these occasions was like an orgasm all in itself to her, and she voiced this after the first time of them doing it.

The one now sucking on her clit, looked up at his brother, nodding at him to switch, and left her wanting more then ever. When George positioned himself between her legs, she knew what was coming just before he decided to slowly impale her on his rock hard member. Fred on the other hand, was above her face, his own cock making itself know, and she quickly took it into her mouth.

While swirling her tongue around the penis inside of her mouth, the one inside of her channel was doing wonderfully erotic things to her. George ended up grabbing her legs and placing them on his shoulder's to go deeper, causing Fred's own member to go deeper into her throat. She remembered enough to relax it so she would not choke, and he almost came undone by it.

George had finally found her G-spot and continued to hit it, causing the witch to moan in pleasure which sent a vibration into Fred's cock. Just as she came, she sucked hard on the penis in her mouth causing Fred to cum. He had grabbed George as he came and pulled him into a searing kiss, which triggered his own orgasm with the help of Hermione pulsing around his shaft.

Fred finally pulled out of Hermione's mouth and landed unceremoniously on her left side. As she finished swallowing the cum, George pulled out as well, cast a quick charm to make sure she would not get pregnant, and landed on her right side. She turned her head towards Fred first and kissed him, before turning to George and kissing him as well.

Both boys could taste the cum still on her lips, and were starting to get turned on again, but Hermione had other ideas. She removed herself from in between them and quickly got dressed while tossing clothes at each one in turn. When they had finally gotten off the pillows to follow her lead, she straightened them, cast a scorgify over them and headed to the door.

"That was fun boy's," she called over her shoulder as she reached the door, "but next time, let's make sure we do it in a bed and not where anyone can watch us." She had just passed the bookcase full of books and looked straight into the faces of Harry and Ron, both of which had soiled pants and reeked of sex. "Hope you enjoyed the show," she said with a wink and continued out the door.

The twins just shook their heads at the fiery witch they had just shagged, and her blatant disregard of how her friends felt about watching her have sex with them. They glanced at the two, both of which blushed at being caught peeping, and Scorgified their pants. As they walked past them as well they stopped for a moment and turned to the younger boys.

"Just remember lads," they said in unison, "Hermione is ours, and if you try to do what we just did, you'll never be able to compete. She likes us a lot better then she likes you in that way." With that, the two finished walking out of the Room of Requirements, and headed up to the common room. However, when they got there they were both grabbed by a pair of invisible hands and pulled up to their dormitory for some unfinished business.

Back in the Room of Requirements Ron was still searching for the right words to describe what happened. Finally Harry managed to voice the question he had been thinking, "Did you know Hermione had been…" Ron just shook his head and moved to get up. When he finally stood, he looked back at Harry and asked him the other question on their minds, "Do you think we can compete with them?" Harry merely shook his head as well.

When the two returned to the common room neither could find the trio and could only imagine what they were doing. If what they had seen earlier was any implication, then sweet, bookworm, Know-it-All, Hermione Granger was actually Kinky, naughty, like threesomes Hermione Granger and they wanted to be the next two to conquer her.

However, little did they know, upstairs as the trio was finishing up their second round, Hermione confessed her love for the twins and in return they for her. Nobody would be allowed to touch her unless if it was them, and she liked it that way. As she nestled in between the two, Fred started to stroke her back while George stroked her head, and she fell asleep to the whispered " 'Mione," from the two.

I feel like I dragged out the end. :P I originally was going to stop it when she pulled them upstairs, but a bunny started to paw at me and make me write more. Hope it didn't ruin the end though. Leave a thought or a review, just don't let the bunnies come and get you. Have a great week everyone. ^.^


End file.
